More Than A Simple Paintball War: The OC Backstory
by Kurzoviya
Summary: These are the backstories of my OCs that are featured in Vaati Star's "Fuegue Illusion: Paint of Illusion". Not canon to the GEtI series or the abandoned Double the Dragon Koopas story.


**Author's Note: This is NOT canon of Kurzov's New Journey, nor is it canon of the abandoned Double the Dragon Koopas story. Thank you.**

 **Author's Note 2: This is, basically, an extended backstory to my OCs of the story** ** _"Fuegue Illusion: Paint of Illusion"_** **by Vaati Star.**

 **Part 1 of 2: Kurzov's Backstory**

* * *

 _It was a normal day in Gensokyo, or so Kurzov thought…_

There was a knock on Yuka Kazami's door, also home to two others, they were 'Kurzov' Kenneth and Rika Robotto. The knock was rushed and seemed to be in a hurry. "Who is it?" "Minoriko, open up!" Kurzov rushed to the front door and opened it. "I found a strange portal near my house." "I'll go through." "...If you say so…" Minoriko quietly conceded. Kurzov rushed out the door, and Minoriko led the way to a strange box, with its sides colored in a cyan hue, and the box was spinning clockwise. "I suppose… I will enter." At his side was his new danmaku-shooting "gun" that Rika had made for him.

Kurzov slowly entered the spinning cyan box, and he began to fade. "Kurzov!" Minoriko shouted, worried for Kurzov. Eventually, Kurzov completely faded, and he woke up on the mountain where the Moriya Shrine was located. "Oh… it's a teleporter? Interesting." Meanwhile, Suwako was heading down the mountain, looking for new recruits for the Moriya Corps. The Moriyas had been very successful in their endeavours in recent days. "Oh, hey, Suwako." "You look… unfamiliar. The Moriya Corps are recruiting right now, care to join?" "...well, since I've got nothing better to do, sure." Suwako then responded, "Then… head up to the shrine up there, and talk to Kanako. She'll get you in."

And so, Kurzov walked up the mountain, into the shrine, and after a small conversation with Kanako, became a member of the Moriya Corps.

 _...that's how Kurzov got into Moriya. But… there is one more place we need to visit… a place far, far away from Gensokyo… the world of the Toads and the Koopas… welcome to the Mushroom World…_

* * *

 **Part 2 of 2: Jakob's Backstory**

 **A/N: This takes place after the SMRPG 2 arc. The story that contained this arc has been abandoned.**

* * *

After defeating Smithy once again… Jakob settled down into his new life as a Dragon Koopa in the Mushroom World. Little did he know, his world would be shaken up once again by outside forces…

"It's kinda boring now. Nothing of interest is going on, Bowser's not attacking, he hasn't in a few months now. Nothing's going on." Jakob thought to himself, when a voice came from outside the house. "MAIL CALL!" Jakob immediately recognized the voice as Parakarry, the Mushroom Kingdom's famous mailman. Jakob quickly left the house to speak with Parakarry. "Hey, Parakarry." "Only one letter today, from this weird place called Gensokyo. Seems pretty important." Parakarry told Jakob, gave the letter to Jakob, and quickly flew off.

"From a 'Yukari Yakumo'. Hmm… I don't know anybody with that name. Regardless, Parakarry said it was important, let's see what's inside." Jakob thought, and he slowly opened the letter, to a strange sight. As Jakob took the letter out, the letter grew to about his own height, and the letter, instead of having text, had a portal, colored purple, front and center. "This is weird… and interesting. I'm going inside." Jakob thought, and as he went through the portal, he noticed his appearance change, now, he looked more like Bowser, and he noticed that there was weird bats and swirling eyes around him.

"Where the heck am I?" Eventually, after a few moments of walking, he was able to exit the strange portal, and he appeared in a strange mansion. "Where… am I?" "You're in Gensokyo." "So… where am I?" "Under Gensokyo." "Interesting." "Did you get a letter from a Yukari Yakumo?" "Yeah. It took me here." "Go into that room on the right." Jakob did so, and he entered a room, and there was one other person in the room. "You are…" "Yukari Yakumo. I'm assuming that you got a letter from me, and it took you here?" "Yeah." "We're recruiting for the Yakumo Troop. Want to join?" "I mean, if you sent me here for this, sure, I'll take my chances." "Great!"

 _And so, Jakob entered the Yakumo Troop._

 _That wraps up this flashback..._


End file.
